<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i told the stars about you, and i taught the sea the things you taught me by cass1an</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964088">i told the stars about you, and i taught the sea the things you taught me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass1an/pseuds/cass1an'>cass1an</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Niki | Nihachu-centric, No Beta we die like Kings, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Schlatt is Tubbo's dad, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, War, dad Dream, green bastard alert, i just wanted tommy angst tbh, niki nihachu supremacy, president niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass1an/pseuds/cass1an</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after technoblade declares an impromptu war, niki realises that she's the only one left she can rely on. nobody has allies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. to calm war is to tame a screeching storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uhhh i dont write but niki nihachu supremacy n the tubbo/schlatt dynamic,,,, got me thinking. also i wrote this originally as a drabble a while ago so it's pr outdated but i've edited a bit of it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niki's sword fell to the ground with a muted clatter as she took time to admire the blood under her fingernails. War. Not something she wasn't used to, but it never seemed to fix anything. To the left was Fundy, not dead but sprawled out unconscious on the ground. His wedding ring had fallen beside him and the blood muted the brilliant colour of the diamond. To the right was Technoblade on one knee, dusting the dirt off his cape before starting to bandage up a broken leg with a makeshift stick splint. It seemed Niki was the best off. Not dead, at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>She rose her hand to brush against a wound on her neck and winced: that was definitely deep enough to leave a scar. At least it didn't take her head right off. Memories of how she gained the wound flashed back to her. An accident from Fundy, who had mistaken her as enemy in the frenzy of it all. Niki couldn't even remember why the war started, or who the enemy was. First it was Technoblade— she stopped to remember the violent propaganda Quackity made against him— then Tommy, and Dream. Everyone knew Dream was in the wrong here. Everyone except Tubbo. <em>Tubbo</em>. Her mind raced to his presidency. The peace of it was short-lived. Maybe Wilbur was wrong to make him President—but nobody had heard of Wilbur since the L'Manberg explosion. Niki had always wondered where he went—it wasn't like him to just off and disappear. There seemed to be something everyone knew that she didn't, but she never was too curious to find out. Wilbur running off was for the best of L'Manberg in the end, and he was definitely a lot happier than she was at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"I left my sword behind," she murmured softly to herself, admiring her promise ring. <em>I need to head back</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The dull grass seemed inviting this one time. She took a brief seat. Such a delightful contrast to the thunder and the crackle of lightning over head. It was different than the last war. She had nothing to fight for this time. Before, she was fighting for L'Manberg. Now she was just fighting because she had to.</p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo— Tubbo, listen to me!"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy. She followed the insistent cries to find Tubbo and Tommy fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you listen to me!<em> LISTEN TO ME, TOMMY!</em>" (Tommy had dodged another of his attacks and was trying to run.) "I'm your President, and you've done enough!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo, I—!" A sharp jab of Tubbo's sword sent Tommy tumbling across the dirt, his coat stained with blood (was it Tubbo's or his?)— no, wait, <em>was that Wilbur's?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Not anymore, Tommy! Can't you see? You did this! It's all your fault!"</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had stepped back, and Tommy followed him curiously. The blood on Tubbo's sword was fresh and dripped down onto the grass. Niki thought she'd be sick.</p><p> </p><p>"If I'm Schlatt, you're my Wilbur."</p><p> </p><p>"But you're not Schlatt, you're Tubbo! You're your own person— president! Put the sword—"</p><p> </p><p>"Be quiet! <em>BE QUIET</em>! Don't tell me what to do! I've given you too many chances. All you had to do was come with me peacefully!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo, peace? <em>PEACE</em>? Please! If you had peace in mind, you wouldn't have declared war against Techno, right after exiling me! So now I'm on his side, you hate me?"</p><p> </p><p>"You hate me too—"</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't— "</p><p> </p><p>"Let me speak!"</p><p> </p><p>"Speak. Fine." Tommy repeated, pressing a hand to his chest. When he pulled away, a large amount of blood stained his calloused hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Quackity wants you dead. I don't, I'm good!" Reassurance for himself? "Compromise with me. We'll take yours and Techno's ideas, fix the government... The world won, huh? And we don't have anything to lose— Tommy, <em>we have nothing!</em>" Tubbo laughed at this. "It's not my fault! I was good, wasn't I? A good president?"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded. "I don't want anything to do with Quackity. Or you."</p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo!" Quackity. "Tubbo, my good president, you've done it! For my country, for our peace!"</p><p> </p><p>Quackity kicked Tommy to the ground and he wheezed, sighed and whimpered like an injured puppy. <em>No, no, no.</em> No.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't kill him— of course you didn't. Good. <em>HEY, TECHNOBLADE! C'MERE, PIG BOY!"</em></p><p> </p><p>"Quackity, what the hell are you doing?" Phil pushed his way through the crowd that had started to form. Looking around, Niki could recognise Technoblade, who had hobbled over on a stick cane.</p><p> </p><p>"This." Quackity flicked a lever down and trapped Phil within iron bars. He picked Tommy up by the collar and turnt to Techno. "Hey pig boy, I've got your family right here and, if you won't hand yourself over, here's an example of what I'll do to them!"</p><p> </p><p>He snatched Tubbo's sword and plunged it straight through Tubbo's chest. Niki watched the boy's body twitch and fall, as the blue of his eyes started to fade quick.</p><p> </p><p>Techno smiled, a golden tooth glinting. "Wow, you're so smart. 10 points to Quackity for child slaughter. You know, let me help you here! Goodbye, Theseus."</p><p> </p><p>An arrow spun through the air and shot Tommy this time. His body rolled across the ground, and at this point there had to be some interference. Niki was raised alongside Wilbur, abandoned too like Tubbo. This was her family, God be damned. She wasn't going to watch another murder.</p><p> </p><p>"Quackity, Techno, you fucking assholes!" She sHouted, running over to Tubbo. "Is this how every problem is going to be fixed? The murder of friends, family! Wilbur would be so ashamed. When he returns, what is he going to say about this? Half his family dead and to top it all off another god damn fucking war!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. End- hhh- it." Tubbo threw his sword to Niki. He coughed, struggled to get up and stared up at the stars. "About to... die... I leave you and Fundy president. Not h, him."</p><p> </p><p>Quackity laughed, "No, this is fine! This is my country. We settle this soon, pig boy. No armour, any weapons. If I win, I get my country back. IF you win, I help you destroy the shit out of it."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal." Techno said, freeing Phil. "Phil, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Philza looked at Niki, nodded and walked off. "I'll tell Fundy."</p><p> </p><p>She turnt to the crowd, and silenced the uproar with a simple glance. "There is no more war as of now. Go home, rest. We honour the lost tommorow."  <em>I need to find Puffy. </em>She added to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to her temporary base in L'Manberg was lonely, cold and gave Niki time to reflect. The blood-stained grass beneath her feet helped ground her; make her remember she was here and everything was real. The stars danced above her and she waved. Niki gave them a smile and watched the clouds cloak the moan protectively as her gaze lingered towards it. Possessive. A taunting whistle.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations on the presidency, Niki. My daughter."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter isn't too niki focused but i just wanted some context for the next chapter<br/>pig boy go brr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the shade always comes at the worst time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>niki has a talk with her father and gets visited by ghostbur.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is very much hc as will be the rest of the story. as said- i planned this right after the election n everything. love goes to phvonix on twt who came up with dad dream au. go read their fic "he's mine". title from the neighbourhood's song daddy issues since that can sum up a lot of this smp</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a silent walk as she led him inside. Soft padding of hooves rang in her ears. God knew what Dream was, but the hooves just made him even more mysterious. She could've sworn he didn't have hooves the last time she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"Daughter?" she asked as soon as she was inside. </p><p> </p><p>"You and Ranboo. Sit down, I'll explain. It wasn't my choice to abandon you, I had to. And you turned out to be so good, so pure, so brave! Just like your father."</p><p> </p><p>"Philza. Nothing like you."</p><p> </p><p>"What have I done wrong? All I've done is try to protect all of us, <em>unite us</em>! If I had a choice, I would have raised you and Awesamdude had kept his word. Hear me out. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Bread?"</p><p> </p><p>It was a lot of information for one evening, if she was to be honest. She remembered Dream had come over once when she was a teenager, and still remembered what she had heard of his and Philza's argument. Maybe... Maybe Dream wasn't the worst person on earth to be related to. It wasn't him who abandoned him anyway—even if Phil hid from her that Dream was her biological father, Awesamdude was to be at fault. Cardboard box babies. Ranboo, she and Tubbo. When they found Tubbo he had dull red vine growing all over his horns, so they knew Tubbo wasn't related to Niki, or Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>"All this could've been avoidable? War, suffering... If only these men realised that ending every minor scuffle in war only leads to unrest," Niki kicked the ground, causing mud and dried blood to flake off onto the ground. "I left my sword behind on that field. If I had it, I could've interfered, stopped their fighting... instead of just—"</p><p> </p><p>"Niki. I don't want a lot from you. Just wanted to finally help my daughter and tell her the truth, since no-one else will." Dream threw her a netherite sword, shiny and new. No blood, no grime, no dirt. "It's mine. Spare. I don't need it."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't take this, this is too much—" Dream's mask stared at her. </p><p> </p><p>"This is my loyalty to you."</p><p> </p><p>Placing the sword lean against the wall, she smiled- for once, since the war had started. Niki was no friend of Dream's, but he was better than Technoblade and the violence he brought to L'Manberg. The small cobblestone shack she'd built wasn't comfortable, or warm, but it was home for the time being. She sat with Dream, gave him a bottle of water and warm bread and listened. All she had to give, really.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen Ranboo?" He asked, shifting his mask so it covered his face. "I asked him to meet me without weapons, so we could speak. But your brother... he's not too fond of me."</p><p> </p><p>"Neither am I. Dream—?"</p><p> </p><p>"If it's not too hard to say, I'm your father, and I'd rather you didn't interrupt me." He snapped harshily, before his tone changed, almost terrifying how his voice raised to seem sweet. "I have a favour to ask of you."</p><p> </p><p>Niki finished the loaf of bread and brushed her hair back, intrigued. "I thought you didn't want anything from me."</p><p> </p><p>"It's for your benefit. Everyone always assumes the worst of me: I'm always the villain to you guys! All I want is the good for <em>my</em> server."</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, she got up and cleaned up after their meal. A small glance from her told Dream to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Quackity and Technoblade fight tommorow, yes? Technoblade owes me. I'll tell him to call the fight off, so we finally have peace! But... I ask you to demote Fundy. Listen, he hasn't done anything for the presidency and—"</p><p> </p><p>"He's been unconscious, and we've been only presidents for three hours—"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but he was part of Quackity's little 'butcher army', no? All he'd do is slow down L'Manberg's route to peace. Think about it. I won't pressure you."</p><p> </p><p>"I- okay. I will think about it," Niki looked once again at Dream. "I think I see Ranboo outside. Followed by Fundy and... someone else—a new person?"</p><p> </p><p>And in walked this stranger. Blackened skin and almost tattoo-like golden tear stains marked his face, but he smiled so genuinely, happily even. Blissfully unaware of how bleak the environment was, with the moon just rising outside. He shook his head to move his hair out of his face and ran up to Niki.</p><p> </p><p>"Niki! I missed you!" he said, scooping her up in a hug to which she pulled away from.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry... Do I know you? I don't mean to be rude," Niki said turning to the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Nobody told you about me?—" Fundy interrupted him with a small "I tried!"— "I'm Wilbur! Ghostbur, your best friend!"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be Wilbur, Wilbur left...?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, no, Niki, he's right! This is my dad. Not... Not the alive one." Ghostbur shifted uncomfortably. "He insisted on coming."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember how, as a kid, Fundy always preferred you? You were his favourite!" He pet Fundy's hair, causing him to whine and purr. "My li'l furry son. President! Both of you! Just like me."</p><p> </p><p>They too sat down but, with how little space there was, Niki was pushed into the corner beside Ranboo. Half asleep, as expected honestly. He looked up to her, and smiled, eyes wrinkling in perhaps pseudo-happiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Does this mean the election will be postponed for after you and Fundy's term?"</p><p> </p><p>Niki nodded, looking over to Fundy. "You'll always have your sister as president, Ranboo. I still need to talk to Fundy about our cabinet. I can put in a word for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo nodded excitedly. Purple particles surrounded the golden freckles on his face: something that always happened when Ranboo was about to teleport. But Ranboo had made no move, and just stayed and listened to Fundy talk. She felt a tap on her shoulder and found Dream, next to her. He looked at her and Ranboo and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"As presidents, Niki and I will have to do something about Quackity. We can't execute or imprison him. Whoever wins tommorow's duel will impact L'Manberg too severely. We have to either stop it or..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll deal with that," Dream said, "I don't care much for L'Manberg, but your president is <em>my</em> daughter."</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur floated around and poked Niki on the nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Boop. It's late, you know. Maybe we should all head home and rest: you'll get better thoughts after a nice nap!"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a lot to do tommorow, Ghostbur. Why don't you help us out, grab some fireworks and you can make sure Tubbo and Tommy are remembered with a bang!" Dream laughed in the now silent room. The ghost retreated visibly uncomfortable. "You know, like—"</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, I think you should leave." Niki turnt to him. "Thank you for coming today. I will see you tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine."</p><p>After Dream hesitantly left, there was still the lingering air of tension in the room. Thick enough that Niki could cut a slice out of it and serve it as cake. Fundy gave his respective goodbye first, and one by one people started to file out. Ghostbur lingered behind and handed her something blue.</p><p>"You look worried. Don't be upset, have some blue! You're president now, Niki! Have a good night." He smiled and skipped out, his yellow sweater looking comically large on him as his sleeves flapped in the wind. Niki held it, and turnt to her new sword. Tommorow she was going to the dead, and tommorow the fate of theit nation lied with the winner of Technoblade and Quackity's duel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ionce again @phvonix on twt that came up with dad dream son ranboo. but also i love the whole lil "niki older sister to ranboo, fundy + tubbo" dynamic so. combine them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>